


Первый бой - он трудный самый

by LaurielAnarwen



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurielAnarwen/pseuds/LaurielAnarwen
Summary: Сколько всего, оказывается, можно понять и почувствовать в одно мгновение!





	Первый бой - он трудный самый

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось вот по этому сну:  
> Сегодня видела во сне фик по Ричарду и Рокэ Алве. Была война, что-то взорвалось, и Ричард думал, что Ворон умер. Чуть ли не сам видел, как того отшвырнуло взрывом. Вот тут до него и дошло. *Браво, Ричард, браво!* Даже ранило его, зазевался. Когда очнулся - висит на руках у Алвы. Вцепился и не отпускает, только лепечет что-то. Остаться просит, и просто ахинею какую-то. Ворон его даже поцеловал. Мягко так, будто в утешение. Обнял. И все молча и очень, очень ласково. Ричард тот вряд ли вообще что-то соображал, такой был счастливый и одновременно напуганный - никак успокоиться не мог и поверить, что Ворон жив.  
> (c) amorita_storre.

_“Свою первую битву ты будешь помнить всю жизнь”_. Кто же это сказал? Эмиль? Очень даже может быть. И Ричард теперь знал, что это истинно так. Дараму он не забудет, как не забудет пьянящего чувства всесилия, поддержки и единения, когда ты знаешь, что рядом — друзья, когда враг впереди и совсем не страшен, потому что ты сильнее его, и на твоей стороне правда! Это как крылья за спиной…  
  
Он носился по полю вслед за своим эром — а тот, казалось, успевал везде, и Ричард видел, как загорались глаза солдат, когда они смотрели на Первого Маршала. Никто не сомневался, что эта битва будет выиграна, да и как можно было сомневаться?!  
  
Ричард немного отстал от Рокэ в общей сумятице, а когда нашёл его глазами — ноги приросли к земле. Со стен отчаянно палили гайифские пушки — и одна из них выплюнула ядро почти под ноги маршалу. Того отбросило в сторону, и остальное потонуло в клубах дыма и пыли, поднятых упавшим снарядом.  
  
…Мир лишился всех звуков и красок, а время будто остановилось. Целую вечность какой-то солдат заряжал лёгкую передвижную пушку, целую вечность скакал вперёд седоусый бириссец с бешено вытаращенными глазами и разинутым в немом крике ртом — а потом целую вечность заваливался набок с шальной пулей в сердце.  
  
Но для Ричарда Окделла не имело значения уже ничто вокруг. Казалось, что эта пуля попала в его собственное сердце. Сколько всего, оказывается, можно понять и почувствовать в одно мгновение! Неверие, ужас, боль, какое-то безумное одиночество и отчаяние… ведь так не может, просто не должно быть! Рокэ Алва, первый полководец Золотых Земель, не может вот так глупо погибнуть из-за какого-то дурацкого пушечного выстрела! Святой Алан, что же с ним теперь будет? Что будет с ними всеми?! И почему-то самым страшным показалось, что Рокэ никогда больше не назовёт его “юношей” и не споёт песню о ветрах далёких…  
  
Но времени не было дела до Ричарда Окделла, оно неслось вперёд, точно бешеный мориск, и битва продолжалась, несмотря ни на что. Юноше казалось, что прошли столетия — но пролетело всего несколько мгновений. Кто-то что-то крикнул, кажется, предостерегая, но Ричард не обратил внимания. Какая теперь разница? Левое плечо вдруг взорвалось болью, и на секунду мир вновь вспыхнул оглушающей ясностью, а потом всё поглотила темнота.  
  
…Чьи-то руки держали его – крепко, надёжно. И можно было ничего не бояться и ни о чём не переживать — как в детстве, пока отец ещё был жив, пока не было в жизни ни боли, ни грусти.  
  
— Эр Рокэ, — пробормотал Ричард, плохо сознавая, на каком он свете, и вдруг вспомнил. Битву, конные упряжки, бириссца, шальное ядро…  
  
— Очнитесь, юноша, — голос, такой родной, такой знакомый, и как же мягко он звучит… нет, этого не может быть, он же сам видел, своими глазами, как погиб Первый Маршал!..  
  
Верить глазам было трудно. Потому что стоило их открыть — и Ричард столкнулся с очень внимательным синим взглядом. Как?!  
  
— Вы… вы… живы? — выдавил из себя Ричард, всё ещё не смея поверить. И вцепился в Алву, как утопающий в соломинку — только бы это не было сном, только бы маршал никуда не исчез!..  
  
— Успокойтесь, Ричард, — тихо сказал Рокэ, и глаза его улыбались, — со мной всё в порядке. А вот вы ранены, и…  
  
Юноша не слушал. Какое это имеет значение? Рана заживёт. Самое главное — что Рокэ жив, что ещё в этом мире может быть важнее?..   
  
Плохо сознавая, что делает, он цеплялся за эра, повторяя его имя, как в забытьи. Только бы это не оказалось сном или бредом, святой Алан, пожалуйста!..  
  
Рокэ склонился к оруженосцу — невозможно синие глаза были близко-близко — и вдруг осторожно провёл горячими губами по щеке, стирая неведомо откуда взявшиеся слёзы. На один удар сердца прижал к себе крепко, но осторожно, зарылся пальцами в волосы, — а потом отстранился.  
  
— Идём, Дикон, тебе нужен лекарь.  
  
Немного в стороне гремела уже выигранная, но ещё не доигранная битва, и плечо наливалось болью, но Ричард едва ли что-то замечал вокруг. Ему предстояло ещё многое понять и осмыслить — не сейчас, позже. А сейчас важно было только то, что Рокэ жив назло всем превратностям судьбы, направляющей руку вражеских канониров.  
  
И герцог Окделл знал — Дарамскую битву он не забудет никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Дайри-юзеру amorita_storre


End file.
